Elemental: Compilations
by Storm that Twists in Spiral
Summary: A ?-one-shot compilation that I decided to do in order to develop my characters and this world. Probably doesn't require Elemental to read! AU. Will be romance, family, angst, tragedy...a whole range of pairings, a whole range of times, and a whole range of topics. No real update schedule, but hopefully I'll get together a good number of them!
1. Prologue

**WHAT AM I DOING. I CANNOT POSSIBLY BE STARTING ANOTHER MULTI-CHAPTER FIC NOW...**

**I really wanted to do an 100-prompt in the Elemental world. Most likely, it won't happen, so this will end up a bunch of one-shots that don't have to do with the plot directly. Things like romance and family and the main characters when they were kits. I have no idea how many one-shots I'll end up writing, but I threw together this one in a free period I had today and REALLY wanted to share it with the world. So, if you're hanging out waiting for a new chapter of the regular series, check out this!**

PROLOGUE

Characters: Willowshine, Reedwhisker, Mothwing

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Time Period: pre-War of Shadows

* * *

"Willowshine!" Willowshine gritted her teeth and looked up at the new cat she had to listen to. It was bad enough that Leopardstar was dead, but she didn't think she could handle an arrogant young cat as deputy. Mistystar had been good and fair as a deputy, but Willowshine seriously doubted her judgment in choosing Reedwhisker as RiverClan's next leader.

"What is it, Reedwhisker?" She fought to keep exhaustion and irritation out of her voice; Reedwhisker made no indication that he had heard anything but politeness from her.

"Can I ask you what you're doing today?" he asked.

"Working in the medicine den, like I always do," said Willowshine. She flicked her tail. "I came out here for a breath of fresh air."

"Oh," said Reedwhisker. "Well, thank you, Willowshine. I just wanted to check."

He looked a little worried as he hurried off to his next task. Sighing, Willowshine watched their new deputy run in circles around the camp, asking cats what their plans were and assigning new tasks if they had none. He was hopeless if he planned to just keep tending to the every needs of the Clan. It was good enough that he was doing his job, she supposed, but his presence was overwhelming. She blinked up at the sun for a few seconds and then turned her attention back to the list of things she had to do today. Stretching one final time in the warmth of the late sun, Willowshine turned and retreated back into the medicine den.

"Oh, Willowshine," purred Mothwing when she entered. "It turns out we have less borage than we thought. I'm going to run out and get some. Will you stay here and watch over Mossypaw?"

Willowshine nodded absently, going to sit beside the snoozing Mossypaw, the only resident in the den currently. The young apprentice had tripped on a slick stone and had fallen into a harsher portion of the river. It had taken three warriors to fish her out. Mistystar had scolded the young apprentice, but she seemed to tired and weary to even care. Honestly, sometimes Willowshine worried about Mossypaw; the other apprentices too, of course, but this particular young cat in particular. Mossypaw always seemed far more tired than her peers. Maybe her mentor was pushing her a little too hard.

She had other things to do, though, so she headed back into her supplies to do some inventory. Inventory was one of the few things that calmed Willowshine, which was why she had decided to do it today. A solid six sunrises after Leopardstar's death, and still the Clan was on unsteady footing. _She_ was on unsteady paws, if she was being completely honest. Leopardstar had been leader since before Willowshine was born – her presence in the Clan was simply the way it all worked. Now they had to look to Mistystar and Reedwhisker for guidance; while Mistystar had been a constant and Reedwhisker well-respected in the Clan, Willowshine still was unsure. She hoped that her uneasiness would fade as time went on, but time was marching on far too slowly for her liking.

By the time she had taken everything out and sorted through the majority of it, Mossypaw had only woken up once – for a drink and a poppy seed, if Willowshine could spare it. A part of Willowshine was hesitant about this, as Mossypaw had asked for a good number of poppy seeds in the past few days. Still, for a stressed apprentices, a deep sleep was best. So she complied and went back to her work. She was trying to figure out where to put the herbs when the shaking of a pelt and a heavy sigh caught her attention.

Her visitor was none other than Reedwhisker. Feeling slightly irritated, Willowshine turned back to him.

"How can I help you?" she asked as politely as possible. Reedwhisker glanced up with guilt in his dark grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing…I just needed a breath of fresh air."

"Well, will you really find it in here?" asked Willowshine with a jerk of her head. Reedwhisker got to his paws barely a second after sitting down.

"No, I'm sorry," he said carefully. "I'll just go then…"

"Reedwhisker," said Willowshine, making the deputy turn back around. "I'm just kidding. You don't have to go."

She had startled him enough that he turned back, obviously embarrassed. For a moment, he sat there, as if he had made some mistake and needed to remedy it by staying there for a little while longer.

"How is your work?" he asked. Willowshine shrugged, glancing over her shoulder at the piles of herbs. Quite honestly, she maybe needed to get away from it. Her head was beginning to hurt.

"It's tedious, but that's good for me," she said. "It's good to keep busy."

"Mmm," said Reedwhisker. "I think I'm way busier than I expected to be."

"That's partly your fault," said Willowshine. The deputy blinked twice. "Honestly, you've been running in circles for days. You don't need to do everything."

"But…I'm the deputy…" Reedwhisker scraped for words and pride.

"And you've been getting on the nerves of every cat in RiverClan," said Willowshine. "Seriously. You were doing the work before you became deputy."

Reedwhisker groped for a response but found himself incapable of formulating a proper reply, so he puffed out his chest as if he had taken great offense. Willowshine lashed her tail at him and rolled her eyes. Could he be any prouder?

"Well, perhaps I should attend to my duties," said Reedwhisker. "As you're probably right. This was the wrong place to come for a breath of fresh air."

"Perhaps you should," said Willowshine, bowing low in mock respect. She could feel the peeved eyes of her deputy on her back, but irritating him was making Willowshine smile. When she looked back up, Reedwhisker was still observing her.

"You really think I've been obnoxious?" said Reedwhisker. Willowshine cracked a grin.

"Oh, terribly so," she said, but it was hard to restrain a giggle. The obvious joke made the tip of Reedwhisker's tail twitch, and for a moment, he looked amused as well.

"I should start calling you Willow_sass_," he said. That made Willowshine actually giggle – maybe it wouldn't have been funny, had it not been Reedwhisker that had said the word.

"Got to keep you ready to go," she said. Reedwhisker got to his paws, but he sported a soft smile instead of the uptight stiffness he had featured all week.

"Well, good bye, Willowsass," said Reedwhisker. "Good luck on your work."

"And you, Reedstickler," said Willowshine as he made his way out of the door. She saw the swish of the deputy's tail as he departed, and then she was left with the snoozing Mossypaw.

* * *

**Da? You enjoy? The title is "prologue" because this is kind of a prologue to their friendship. :D**


	2. Bloom

**Hello, everyone! So, I wasn't planning on doing anything like this today. I have so much work to do. So, of course, doing something unrelated is to be expected. Major sigh. **

**So, anyways, I started this a while ago, and I was going to write a one-shot on another character when I found that this was half-finished. So, I wrapped it up, and here it is!**

**Spoilers for War of Shadows. If you're new to Elemental, this won't make a super ton of sense. It revolves around two of my OC's for the Elemental series.**

* * *

BLOOM

Characters: Dustpaw, Bouncepaw, Crouchpaw

Genre: Romance, Hurt-Comfort

Time Period: pre _Vast Lands, _like seven moons after _War of Shadows_.

* * *

Dustpaw brushed through the tall ferns, unsure what he could do. He had seen Bouncepaw slip out of camp, looking all alone and a little sad; what else could he do but to follow? Now here he stood, at the edge of a large field, in which Bouncepaw stood, alone. He knew what this field was, too. Should he leave her alone?

Hesitantly, Dustpaw edged forward into the field.

"Bouncepaw?" he called. She didn't reply right away. "Um…Bouncepaw?"

Bouncepaw turned her head and smiled sadly.

"Hi, Dustpaw," she said in a sad voice. "I'm surprised you came looking for me."

"I was worried," said Dustpaw. "Is everything…okay?"

He didn't want to ask why she was here, sitting on the graves of fallen ThunderClan soldiers, but he was curious all the same. To his knowledge, Bouncepaw had no remaining family. She hadn't been born in ThunderClan – that much he knew. Otherwise, he remained horribly in the dark about her. For a while, it hadn't mattered that he knew so little about Bouncepaw. She was a fantastic hunter, and she had a pounce that put her above the other apprentices easily. She had always been a reckless but formidable opponent in battle. She spoke in a calm voice, was afraid of nothing, and had charmed the Clan enough that they accepted her as their own. At twilight, her blue-violet eyes were the same color as the sky, yet she managed to capture the sun nonetheless.

"I'm thinking about Crouchpaw," said Bouncepaw quietly. Dustpaw remained quiet as his white-pelted companion bowed her head to nose a wildflower closer to a solitary stone – no doubt where this Crouchpaw was buried. "You never met her."

"Was she your…?"

"Littermate," said Bouncepaw. "My only littermate."

Dustpaw didn't know how to ask the question, so he just lingered there, staring at the stones. Crouchpaw had probably looked like Bouncepaw, had probably been brave and cheerful just as she was.

"Back in the war, WindClan attacked our camp," said Bouncepaw. Her voice was hollow, her eyes so not-Bouncepaw that Dustpaw almost didn't know her. He felt like a spectator, hovering awkwardly outside the world she was caught in. "Some WindClan warriors had heard that ThunderClan had taken us in. They were working for the Dark Forest, and when they saw her, they figured the best way to send a message was to kill the _abomination_." She spat the word, her ears flattening in the memory. "Jayfeather couldn't save her. He had to let her die so he could save everyone else." Her words were bitter, but Dustpaw knew that the bitterness was not directed at Jayfeather directly. "It could have just as easily been me."

"She sounds brave," said Dustpaw. Bouncepaw flicked an ear at him, if only to recognize his presence. The smallest of gestures, but it allowed Dustpaw to shift towards her more, to remind her that he was here. Maybe he hadn't been in the moment, but he could help Bouncepaw come with the memory.

"She was very brave," said Bouncepaw. She tilted her head back to stare at the sky, where the faintest of stars were beginning to flicker to life against an indigo backdrop. "She was the reason I joined ThunderClan."

"I'm glad you did," said Dustpaw. Bouncepaw looked at him, meditative, unsure whether or not to trust him. Dustpaw offered a smile. She didn't return it.

"It's hard sometimes," said Bouncepaw, and this time, she spoke right to him. "Knowing that Crouchpaw died surrounded by Clan-mates that didn't want her. Remembering back to the days after her death. Half of ThunderClan was almost…glad." She shivered. "I can't look at some of them the same way."

"I'm glad you're here," said Dustpaw again. "Everyone feels the same way."

"Now, yes," said Bouncepaw. "But the war tore everyone apart. I can't forgive the Clan for what they did to Crouchpaw. She gave her life for this Clan, and they didn't care." Her final words brought tears to her eyes, and Dustpaw didn't know how to hold them at bay. He struggled to find words, instead just facing the stone that marked Crouchpaw's life and death and wondering what to do about the grief-wrought she-cat beside him. How would he continue, if Runningpaw was suddenly taken from him? Would he come here every so often to stare at this stone? He couldn't imagine a world where no one mourned Runningpaw. He wouldn't even be the only one visiting her grave – he could imagine seeing Brackenpaw here, and Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, of course. Rustpaw would come, too. They would all go. But this was different – here, it was quite clear. Crouchpaw was remembered only in awkward memories and painful recollections, and in the tears her sister shed alone.

Not sure what he was doing, Dustpaw turned around and roped a long stick towards him with his tail. He took it in his mouth and dug it into the ground on one side of the stone. Then, after a few moments of searching, he found another stick and dug it into the ground on the other side, so that the two crossed directly above the marker.

"Dustpaw, what…?" Bouncepaw's tears had stopped, but they were still in her eyes, making them darker than the indigo sky above their heads. Dustpaw wanted them to be bright again, to see not only the staining twilight sky but the stars as well. He dug some flowers out of the ground and dropped them on the stone, beneath the sticks. Then he searched for more – moss, pinecones, acorns, whatever was nearby.

"There," he said when he was finished. He sat back beside Bouncepaw, who just stared.

Crouchpaw's grave was artwork: the sticks crossing above, a ring of flowers around, the pinecones leaning just so against each side of the stone.

"What is it?" said Bouncepaw.

"I don't know," said Dustpaw. "But now, whenever someone comes here, they'll stop and look at Crouchpaw's grave. And they'll know that someone loved her enough to do this. And they'll know that she was important."

There were the tears in Bouncepaw's eyes again, and Dustpaw hesitated. Had he done the wrong thing? But then Bouncepaw laughed, forcing the noise out, but it was a laugh and not a sob. She closed the distance between them, pressing her muzzle to the side of Dustpaw's neck and startling Dustpaw to stay absolutely still. Bouncepaw smelled like butterfly wings or the first days of new-leaf, so sweet, but like ThunderClan as well.

"Thank you," said Bouncepaw, and Dustpaw could feel the smile against his pelt, could feel her warm words and her heart pounding with a newfound hope. "She was important. Thank you."

"And you're important, too," said Dustpaw, leaning into her slightly. "If Crouchpaw was anything like you are, she'd want you to smile and go on."

Bouncepaw turned her eyes up at him, and she was smiling. Maybe it was a hollow smile, carved there by appreciation and something sad. But it was a smile. A smile that mirrored Silverpelt. Dustpaw wondered if one of the stars in Bouncepaw's eyes was Crouchpaw after all – if the two had never really been separated by anything more than distance.

"You're incredibly kind," said Bouncepaw. "I don't know how you do that."

Dustpaw smiled back at her.

"The cats around me deserve it," he said. He glanced back at Crouchpaw's shrine. "Even the ones I've never met."

"She would have loved you," said Bouncepaw. "You would have been such good friends."

"Maybe you can be my friend for her," said Dustpaw. Bouncepaw smiled.

"I'll do that," she said. "I don't think I would know how to be anything else."

* * *

**They are freaking adorable, and I love them together (even though Bouncepaw is basically hitting on a kit at this point, because Dustpaw is probably eight moons here). Anyways, if you enjoyed it, don't forget to review, favorite, or follow! Thanks, everyone!**

**~Elsi**


	3. Rainy Day

**Hello, everyone! It's Elsi, back with another fun little one shot I came up with yesterday morning. Basically, the Littlepaw chapter I'm supposed to be writing is giving me grief, so I distracted myself. Don't worry! The chapters you're actually looking for will be happening. Never fear.**

**If you're new to this universe and don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry! This is a one-shot set in my Elemental AU. You probably won't know who the characters are if you haven't read Elemental...**

* * *

RAINY DAY

Genres: one-sided romance, friendship, some light angst

Characters: Littlepaw, Honeypaw, Stealthstep

Time Period: _Endless Reign, _Chapter 9/10-ish (no actual spoilers, but a reference to an event in a previous chapter)

* * *

Honeypaw glanced up at the older apprentice at her side, watching in silence as Littlepaw's entire body went tense. She followed his eyes up towards the sky, where dark storm clouds gathered.

"It's going to rain later, huh?" said Honeypaw. Littlepaw flicked a ear but gave no other indication that he had heard her. Feeling very much as though he had just dismissed her, Honeypaw stared at her paws and kicked around some dust. She wanted to be friends with Littlepaw, and it seemed that with everyone else, he was lively and exciting. He had been lively and exciting with her as well, up until a few moons ago, when she had become an apprentice. What had changed?

"Hey, you two!" Honeypaw looked up, pleasantly surprised to see Stealthstep meandering towards them, a rabbit in his jaws. The warrior dropped his catch at their paws. "Have you eaten yet?"

Honeypaw shook her head, eyes wide. A rabbit! No one ever caught rabbits on ThunderClan territory. They were too hard to catch. Littlepaw purred his gratitude, the noise sounding foreign but warm on his calm voice. Honeypaw once again turned her attention to the golden apprentice, wondering to herself what was going on in his head.

"Did you catch this, Stealthstep?" Honeypaw asked.

"With the help of Cloudtail," said Stealthstep. He laughed. "Do you really think I could do this myself?"

"Still an impressive catch," said Littlepaw. His voice was gentle, as it always was. Honeypaw turned in attempt to aim a question at the little apprentice, but Stealthstep beat her to it.

"How is Willowpaw? Did she recover from her fainting spell the other day?"

"Yes, she's fine," said Littlepaw. "We were…training. I guess we went a little too rough, and she hadn't eaten anything all day, so she exhausted herself."

"How is she?" said Honeypaw. Littlepaw blinked.

"I just said she's fine."

"No, not about the fainting thing." Honeypaw couldn't help that the words came out, and she saw Littlepaw's features shut down. "Sorry, is that out of line?"

"No, no, you're fine." He was smiling again. Honeypaw felt warmer when she saw him smile. She tucked her paws under her stomach and tried to smile back, cautiously. "She's doing well, actually. Still a little skittish around everyone, but that's to be expected."

"Of course," said Honeypaw. Hoping to make up for her blunder, she added, "She's lucky she has such a good brother to support her."

"I think Mountainpaw has been more helpful than I have," said Littlepaw, typically modest as usual. "But thank you. I try to help."

They ate making small-talk for a short while, Honeypaw half reveling in the company of the brave, quiet, and gentle-hearted cat beside her, and half reveling in the warm and foreign taste of the rabbit in her jaws. She complimented Stealthstep for a fifth time on the catch. Littlepaw laughed, making Honeypaw's heart skip a beat. He had a wonderful laugh…and…

She felt the heat gathering in her chest, and she turned her eyes away from Littlepaw.

"You're sweet," said Littlepaw. "I'm glad to spend time with you."

Surprised, Honeypaw glanced up, catching those strange amber, turquoise-rimmed eyes and marveling in them yet again. She had no idea such a color was possible, but it seemed entirely natural in Littlepaw – unnaturally beautiful, of course. But that was all.

"I'm glad to – " Honeypaw was stammering her way through a reply when suddenly, Littlepaw's ears perked, and he turned away from her, his laughter dying and turning into a deep frown. Honeypaw followed Littlepaw's gaze to find Skypaw and Mountainpaw glancing at him.

"Sorry, I'm off," he said. Before Honeypaw could even say goodbye, he was trotting across the clearing, meeting his littermates. They exchanged a maximum of fifteen words collectively before heading into the brush.

"Could those five _be_ any more secretive?" Stealthstep rolled his eyes. "Honestly."

"They're…" Honeypaw searched to find the word. She knew that Littlepaw and his littermates were close – almost to the point where they were willing to sacrifice all other friendships for each other. It was a wonder Willowpaw had Brackenpaw _and_ Mouseclaw padding after her, as she spent over two-thirds of her time in the company of her littermates and no one else. Out of them all, Mountainpaw was possibly the easiest to contact, and she knew Snowpaw and Skypaw had grown close – although that in itself was a mystery, for Honeypaw found Skypaw to be more selfish and irritating than entertaining. She liked Mountainpaw and Willowpaw fine, and she thought Birdpaw extremely pleasant, but _Littlepaw_ was a mystery, and that's what made him so fascinating. He was friendly, but private to a fault, never willing to share the deeper thoughts on his mind. Honeypaw contented herself with hearing him speak about basic inconsequentialities: the weather, the forest, other Clan-mates.

"I wonder if they're all secretly on a mission to spy on the other Clans," said Stealthstep. Honeypaw glanced up, eyes wide. The mottled warrior's whiskers twitched. "You're so gullible."

"Do you think that could be true, though?" said Honeypaw. "I mean, they have time to themselves often." She could imagine Littlepaw streaking through the forest, trained to perfection, every fiber of his being tight and locked on his target – information. He would make the greatest spy.

"No way," said Stealthstep. "Mountainpaw can't keep a secret."

"Littlepaw could," said Honeypaw. Stealthstep smirked. "O-or Skypaw."

"Could you really imagine our Littlepaw ever spying on anyone?" said Stealthstep.

"I mean…" As the words came out, she realized how silly the entire proposition was. "Okay, maybe it's far-fetched."

"Littlepaw's good at being a mystery," said Stealthstep, yawning. "If anyone, it would be him."

"Yeah," said Honeypaw. "It would, wouldn't it?"

A drop of water splashed against her nose, startling Honeypaw out of her patchy daydreams of the spy-cat she was inventing. Just as Honeypaw looked up, the skies opened up on her, and Stealthstep shrieked as rain pelted them.

"What was that?" said Honeypaw, glancing at Stealthstep, who was already dragging what remained of the rabbit to the nearest overhang.

"Shut up," said Stealthstep. He pawed the soggy rabbit, shaking out his pelt and staring out at the sudden downpour. "I wanted to protect the fresh-kill."

"Yes, of course," said Honeypaw. She stepped into the tiny space with him and the rabbit and peered outside. It was coming down harder than she had imagined, even when Littlepaw had predicted the rainstorm. If anything, she was startled it was coming down so fast, so quickly.

"So, Littlepaw," said Stealthstep. Startled, Honeypaw glanced up at the young warrior and opened her mouth to explain. "Sounds like someone has a little crush."

"I do not!" said Honeypaw, her pelt growing warm at just the thought. "You're cruel."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"No way!"

"What about that dreamy face you were making earlier?" Honeypaw glared as Stealthstep pretended to swoon. "Oh, Littlepaw, you brave spy-cat! You're such a good brother! You're the best!"

"You're a mouse-brain," said Honeypaw. "I would never…"

"And why not?" said Stealthstep. "It isn't as if he's a bad cat. Are you saying you _don't _like Littlepaw?"

"Of course I like him, I just – "

"So you admit it!" Stealthstep purred, victorious. Honeypaw rolled her eyes and watched the clearing. The cats of ThunderClan had pulled up against the walls, huddling together or in the confines of their dens instead of risking the sudden onslaught of harsh weather. It had rained in the morning, but Honeypaw had been hoping it would clear up for longer than just a few hours. She was just starting to get used to the warm sun, too…

"What a disappointment," said Stealthstep, poking the water-logged rabbit carcass with a claw. "Rabbits are so rare, of course this one gets ruined."

"You can still eat it," said Honeypaw. "It's just a little…"

"Drenched?"

"A little bit." She giggled. "I wouldn't take you for a picky eater."

"I wouldn't take you for someone who would eat anything!" Stealthstep's eyes shone with teasing. "What are you, a RiverClan cat?"

Honeypaw batted at him with a paw, pushing him out into the rain for a second. Stealthstep reeled in and glared at her.

"Are you afraid of water, Stealthstep?" she teased.

"Mouse-brain, of course not. I just don't like to be in this terrible weather."

"The rain isn't that bad," said Honeypaw. Stealthstep smirked again, and she shrieked when he shoved her into the pouring rain. She huddled back into their shelter again. "Okay, so I don't want to be out in a storm. It's cold! But there's nothing wrong with a _little_ water."

A flare of gold caught her eye, and she glanced over, seeing Skypaw and Littlepaw enter. A few words were passed, and Skypaw strode across the clearing for shelter. Honeypaw watched, fascinated and a little curious, as Littlepaw took a seat on the side of the clearing. He sat there as rain pelted all around, wreathing his body in grey shades and murky wet. His golden tabby pelt was slapped back onto his body, and he would have looked something like a drowning mouse had it not been for the intensity on his face, lifted to the sky. The rain dripped down his muzzle and ran along his closed eyes, flying off his body in a constant pattern. Still, Honeypaw thought he looked serene, as if the rain _replenished_ him in some way. She wanted to try it herself. Hesitantly, she got to her feet.

"You aren't seriously thinking of going out there, are you?" Stealthstep made a face. "And you say you don't have a crush."

"I don't!" said Honeypaw. "He just looks so peaceful out there."

"You just screamed when I pushed you into the rain for a few seconds," said Stealthstep. "For _him_, it's peaceful?"

"You're the worst," said Honeypaw. She wanted to step out there, to feel what Littlepaw felt. Maybe that was why she had never understood him – he was so mysterious, and she needed answers to his puzzle. She couldn't go without knowing. Hesitantly, Honeypaw took a few steps forward, letting the rain attack her body. It was brutal at first.

"Go on, the object of your affections won't wait forever," teased Stealthstep. Honeypaw made to move again, but before she could take another step, Littlepaw's eyes shot open, freezing her in place. Honeypaw stood still, feeling very much as if the rain driving into her fur was the sheer power of his eyes, those amber-turquoise eyes that watched and waited, judging silently. Honeypaw wanted to close the distance between them, and she wanted him to accept him and share his secrets. She just wanted to understand him, to be with him, maybe even to be the cat he would trust?

Yes, she did have a crush. How could she deny it anymore? Not to Stealthstep – she would always deny it to Stealthstep.

Staring into Littlepaw's eyes across the clearing, Honeypaw waited for his verdict, hanging into the moment. Would he make the first move? She could hardly believe it, the way he was staring, almost as captivated by her as she was by him.

The moment broke in half as Littlepaw quickly dropped his eyes, and he had turned, more quickly than was usual for his cool demeanor. He was out of camp before Honeypaw could take another step. She stood in the pouring rain, hardly capable of surprise. Of course he had walked away. She would never be deserving of him – he would never return her feelings. Honeypaw glanced up, closing her eyes and letting the droplets strike her pelt for a few seconds. The raindrops felt like teardrops, running in reverse down her face. Honeypaw opened her eyes, resisting a sigh. The rain wasn't all that great anyways.

* * *

**I don't get to play much with Honeypaw or Stealthstep in the regular series. It kind of bums me out. I actually like Honeypaw a lot, and I think Stealthstep was a super good friend to Mountainpaw and Littlepaw until Book 3, when things started escalating and the kids started shutting everyone out. As this chapter discusses.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. Tell me what you think! Don't forget to follow me so you can keep up with all that's happening in the universe! There will be a lot of updating, maybe not on this story, but on the others! Thanks, all!**

**~Elsi**


End file.
